Network connections for different computing devices may have different capabilities. For example, a network connection for a home laptop or workstation may be a reliable, high speed connection. By contrast, a network connection for a smartphone may be a relatively low speed connection with a relatively high probability of packet loss. In addition, different computing devices may have different physical characteristics. For example, a home workstation may have a large display, a laptop may have a relatively smaller display, and a smartphone may have a handheld display.